The Marauders Sisterhood
by ooAngles of Yuan and Kratosoo
Summary: Everybody knows about the Marauders, but nobody knows about the Sisterhood.Read about Lily, Fayth, Stacy, Rachael and Alice as they balance out the scales. PREHarry Potter, If you dont like OC's and OCCness, then dont read. No flames in the reviews.
1. At The Beginnig

Fayth Hillman sat in the very last compartment of the Hogwarts Express. This was her first year and she was extremely scared. Fayth was a pureblood witch whose parents were squibs. So it was a great deal of happiness that she had magic powers. Suddenly there was a loud cry from the corridor. Looking out she saw a girl with red hair being picked on by two second years. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped out to confront the boys.

"_Leave her alone Lucius! What's she done to you?"_ Fayth called

"_Well if it isn't the biggest mudblood ever!"_ sneered Lucius turning her gaze to Fayth.

"_Im not a mudblood and if that's what all this is about, let her go or i'll hex you into eternity!"_ Fayth hissed.

She offered her hand to the red head against the wall. Lucius and his friend walked away so Fayth and the new girl sat down in Fayth's compartment. The new kid looked scared and was extremely pale. Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked like she was going to cry. Before she knew it Fayth was comforting the girl.

"_Don't worry about him; he's just a huge git"_ Fayth said looking concerned.

_"Oh yeah my names Fayth Hillman and you are?"_ Fayth asked smiling.

_"My names Lily Evans"_ said the red head.

Lily and Fayth talked about their families and their lives. Then the lunch trolley came around and Fayth bought lunch. But not to long after that three boys ran into the compartment. Two of them had black hair and the other boy had sandy blonde hair. They sat down and tried to eat but Fayth smacked all three of them.

"_OMG James, Sirius, and Remus that is so rude!"_ Fayth shouted

"_Dear Fayth we don't want to be rude"_ the boy named Sirius mocked

_"Fay? May we have something to eat, please?"_ the blonde boy asked.

_"I guess so, just save some for Lily and me"_ Fayth replied.

Fayth introduced Lily to the new boys. The first boy to talk had black hair, his name was Sirius Black. The second black haired boy had glasses, his name was James Potter. The more polite boy was Remus Lupin. They all continued to talk.

_"Hey how'd you guys meet"_ asked James

"_Awe, I found Lucius picking on her this morning just before we left the station"_ Fayth sight

"_He was being the average Slytherin, he called Lily a mudblood and that just ... well you know"_ she continued

_"Lucius called her a mudblood, why'd he do that?"_ Sirius asked confused.

_"Well she is muggle born yah know."_ Fayth said glaring at him

"_Oh"_ he said grinning.

The rest of the train ride went pretty smooth. They played Exploding Snaps and as it turned out Lily, who had never played before, was very good. They played until the train came to a complete stop at a quaint little train station. A booming voice called out over the crowed. All the first years went towards the voice and looked up into the face of a giant.

_"Hi Hagrid how are you"_ called Fayth waving at him.

_"Ello Fayth, James, Sirius, Remus, ready for yer first year?"_ Hagrid asked.

_"Yeah and this is Lily Evans, she's an M.B."_ whispered Fayth.

_"Ello Lily, welcome to Hogwarts"_ Hagrid said to Lily.

Lily just nodded politely and followed everyone else. They could only fit five people in a boat. So Lily, Fayth, James, Sirius, and Remus all shared one boat. They moved across the lake in a synchronized motion. There were a lot of ohhhs and ahhhs and wows from the group. Suddenly a huge tentacool came out of the water and knocked Fayth into the water. Kids were gasping and crying and Lily was trying to find Fayth. Suddenly somthing burst out of the water. A huge bubble exploded and Fayth landed in the water once more. This time though she was swimming towards the shore. And she got there just as the first boat did. The kids in that boat got out and ran to help her. Besides being soaking wet and freezing cold, she was ok.

Lily, James, Sirius, Remus all hung back with Fayth as Hagrid lead the others up to the school. Lily pointed her finger at Fayth and suddenly Fayth was completely dry and had a different school robe on. Her hair was a little damp but she was ok. They ran up to the school just as the last few kids were running into the hall. They joined the group as they waited to be sorted.

In the front of the hall was a long table where all of the teachers were sitting. To the far left was a table adorned with yellow. To the far right was a table adorned in green. The red table was on the left and the blue table was on the right. There were kids sitting at each of the tables. Finally the lady at the front, Professor McGonagall, began talking.

_"When I call your name, come up and I will place the hat on your head"_ she said

_"Sirius Black!"_

_"Gryffindor"_

_"Lily Evans"_

_"Gryffindor"_

_"Alice French"_

_"Gryffindor"_

_"Fayth Hillman"_

_"Gryffindor"_

_"Frank Longbottom"_

_"Gryffindor"_

_"Remus Lupin"_

_"Gryffindor"_

_"James Potter"_

_"Gryffindor"_

All seven of them sat down at the red table. To everyone's surprise and shock, Sirius Black and Fayth Hillman were in Gryffindor not Slytherin like the rest of their families. Amos Diggory, Amanda Warenden, Kamina Bryant, Josh Finch, and Eric Fletchly were sorted into Hufflepuff. Daniel Chang, Mari Lee, Matt Patil, Lauren Camas, and Danny Boot were the Ravenclaw first years. Narcissa Black, Bellatrix Black, Raphael Lestrange, Cleo Windly, and Servus Snape were all first years in Slytherin.

The feast finished rather dramatically and then they went to bed. This first year would be the beginning of seven, that nobody would forget but Fayth and Lily were going to get it all on a magic video. Starting with the the girls in the first years dorm.

Lily had the bed closest to the bathroom. Fayth had the bed closest to the door. Alice had the middle bed. Another muggle born girl named Stacy Lewis was between Fayth and Alice. The girl between Alice and Lily was a pureblood living with a squib family. Her name was Rachael King. The five girls stayed up all night talking about their families. Tomorrow was Saturday so they could sleep in as long as they wanted.


	2. Encountering Snakes

Yet as soon as they had fallen asleep, it seemed as though the night had been to short as in no time it was morning and the sun was poking its bright face through the window of the first year Gryffindor girls dormitory. As soon as the light hit the pale face of Lily Evans, she jolted awake and gasped at the sudden intake of bright light. As she sat up, she realized that she was asleep in a place that wasn't her bedroom at home.

Slowly she pulled the bed curtains back and noticed that one of the other beds was already made and its occupant was nowhere to be found. Silently, Lily slipped out of bed and padded over to the closet. Slowly she pulled out a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a puffy white vest. Turning to look at the rest of the beds, she realized that she was the only one left in the dorm. Hurriedly Lily ran into the bathroom and got dressed. In her haste, she forgot to take her bandana off.

Meanwhile, while Lily was still in the dorm, Fayth and the others had been wandering around the school. The girls had begun to map the school for future reference when they decided to head back to the Great Hall to check for lily.

"_Hey Fayth… do you thing that we could map the entire school?"_ Rachael asked as they trooped don a stair case.

"_That would be kind of cool."_ added Alice as Stacy nodded her head.

"_Well it would take a while because of the spells we would need to learn but I dont think it would be that hard... so yeah it's possible."_ Fayth replied as they rounded a corned and came to a dead stop.

Right as they rounded the corner, they saw a gang of Slytherins facing off against the first year Gryffindor boys. There were two figures lying on the ground with blood on their faces and the rest of the fighters were standing on opposite sided of the hall. Stacy took a step forward just as the Slytherin boys noticed them standing there.

Stacy gasped as Fayth pulled out her wand. Back at home, Fayth was notorious for fighting and getting into trouble. She was determined to be a good girl at Hogwarts but this was going to be hard situation to avoid. Silently, Rachael and Stacy pulled their wands out and had them aimed at the Slytherin boys. '

"_Well look at this… a bunch of powder puffs think they can handle some big boys."_ sneered a boy with black hair.

"_Ohh look im shaking"_ laughed the other one.

"_Yeah… wait till Lucius hears about this. Little Fay is finally big enough to stand up to us!"_ added the third Slytherin, a girl with long black hair.

Fayth's face turned a deep shade of scarlet and she turned to face the floor. She wasn't embarrassed but she was shocked that people would still remember something she had done when she was four years old. While she was looking at the floor, Rachael had managed to cast a stunning spell, one that they hadn't even been taught yet, at the black haired Slytherin girl.

The Gryffindor boys that were still conscious had been watching and now they finally decided that they were going to stand up and help out their fellow Gryffindors. Slowly, James and Remus made their way over to the girls. Stacy nodded in their direction but didn't look away from the now looming Slytherin boys.

Finally, Fayth looked up as Remus put his hand on her shoulder. They only slightly out-numbered the Slytherins, six to two but those weren't very good odds, seeing as how there were six slightly under trained first years against two very well trained third years.

"_We are going to be in so much trouble!" _whispered Alice as the group moved closer together.

"_Yeah and that's kind of sad cause we've only been here for less than 24 hours."_ Rachael added as the two Slytherin boys began to advance.

"_Aww look… the little firsties are scared."_ sneered the Slytherins with brown hair.

"_Let's make them never want to face us again!"_ hissed his buddy.

Then, before either side could cast a spell, a group of third year Ravenclaw kids came up and put themselves between the two sides. Fayth looked up at their new defenders, only to notice that two of them were her older siblings. Again, Fayth's face turned red but she managed to hide it. The Slytherins left after being threatened by the leader of the Ravenclaw gang.

For a moment, nobody said anything after the Slytherins left. Then, the tallest of the Ravenclaw kids turned around and stared at the first years. Stacy noticed that he looked very angry but she didn't say anything. The entire corridor was so silent that you'd have thought that somebody had died. Finally, James decided to speak up and break the silence.

"_Thanks for helping us out."_ whispered James as both Rachael and Fayth flinched at the noise.

"_No problem but you should stay away from them… especially Bella, she's a nasty one_" replied the blonde girl in the group.

"_Well, well, well…. looks as though Fayth can't stay out of trouble for more than a few hours."_ snickered a tall brunette boy.

"_Im sorry that you have her here."_ he added turning to look at her friends.

As they had been talking, they had been making their way to Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary. Sirius had a blood nose, James and some cut and bruises, and Remus had a gash on his left cheek. None of the girls were hurt but as they reached the Infirmary doors, Lily ran up to them.

"_Oh my goodness, what happened to you?"_ she screeched as Fayth pulled the door open.

"_Some Slytherin third years decided to pick on us."_ said James as Remus nodded.

"_And you fought back!"_ Lily gasped, looking shocked.

"_Actually, no, we didn't. Fayth looked like she was going to but even she didn't."_ Rachael said as the two Ravenclaw boys placed Sirius on one of the beds.

"_Alright, we'll be going now. Take care of yourself and dont get into any trouble."_ interrupted the blonde Ravenclaw.

Fayth was looking after the Ravenclaw kids left until Stacy jabbed her sharply in the ribs. Looking to where Stacey had pointed, she was that James's hand was slowly reaching for Lily butt. Yet before either of them could say anything, his had made it there and Lily jumped. She hadn't realized it was James until he asked a very cocky question.

"_Hey Lily, will you go out with me?"_ James asked with a brilliant smile.

Shocked, Lily stood stone still for a moment, then she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Stacy and Fayth laughed as James looked a Remus. As she watched Lily leave, Fayth had a single thought run through her head. 'This is going to be an interesting year'.


End file.
